New Home
by CucaKM
Summary: When kagome has to tell her family that her and Inuyasha are thinking of tying-the-not, It becomes a great celebration for them all. until Kagome tells them that she must stay in the Feudal era forever, It all becomes a huge mess.


InuyashaXKagome fanfic BY: CucaKM

New Home

Kagome: Hi Mom, is Sato here too?

KM: Yes he's studying up in his room, you know he is the prodigy .

Kagome: Yeah mom, way to rub it in. (not my fault I had to fight off demons instead of doing homework .)

Sato: Yo Kagome, How ya been?

Kagome: Hey Sato , great , You?

Sato: ah, you know, Top in my class, as ALWAYS.

Kagome: OK I GET IT! I'M NOT THE GREATEST WHEN IT COMES TO SCHOOL WORK! (jezz, get off my BACK! XC)

KM: Ha Ha, come, come sit I'll go get the tea.

(They sit down in the living room, while Kagome's mother (KM) pours the tea)

KM: Soooooo Kagome. What did you want to talk to us about?

Kagome: Yes well I have some pretty good news.

Sato: your re-taking High-school ? XD

Kagome: Watch it PAL! (Gives Sato an EVIL glare C scary) no, actually, as you know, me and InuYasha have been dating for some time.

KM: Ah yes, just like me and your father used to be (thinks back to her High-school days XD)

Kagome: And well we have been thinking, and we think its time for us to settle down.

KM: Oh My God! Seriously, Oh My Go- We have to give you a wedding, A TRADITIONAL WEDDING, just like me and your father, Oh you could wear my wedding dress.(OMG,OMG,OMG XD)

Kagome: Yeah…uh…about that we-

KM: Oh Kagome what size suit does InuYasha wear?

Sato: Uh…Mom he kind of lives in the feudal era. (Suits Feudal Era waaaaaaay ahead of their time. XD)

KM: Ohh too bad your grand father couldn't be he to see your wedding, bless his heart.

Kagome: MOM!

KM: Yes dear, what is it?

Kagome: Listen, Mom, Sota, Inuyasha and I, are not going to have a wedding.

KM: Wh-what, WHY ON EARTH NOT?! ( pretty pissed, )

Kagome: Be-because, if we do, you guys cant come.

KM&Sota: Wait, WHY?!

Kagome: Because, we're getting married in the feudal era.

KM: …..

Sato: Hold on , let me get the strait. You're getting married in InuYashas time?!

Kagome: Well…. yeah.

Sato: and if you get married there , its not that you don't want us to come, its just that we won't be ABLE to come.

Kagome: …..yeah …..B-besides, we all ready have a nice little home and-

KM: Wait! YOU ARE PLANNING ON LIVING THERE!?! D 

Kagome: Y-yes we are, we have a nice little home and wonderful neighbors. D

KM: But Why there?

Kagome: Well, You see. All InuYasha ever wanted was the Shikon Jewel For himself. Yet along the way he made some friends, enemies, and new discoveries even about himself. But the most important thing was that he saved and helped people along the way. And when we finally found and completed the Shikon Jewel, he decide to stay half-demon.

Sato: But why? Didn't he want to be a full-demon? Or a full-Human?

Kagome: Yes but, Before he did that, Lady Kaede told us that so many people had come to her (well InuYasha does live there too)

Village just to see InuYasha and praise him for all the good he has done. And asked him if he would remain their Half-Demon Hero. And strange enough he accepted it knowing it would be a burden on him. He definitely has changed a lot, but for the better.

KM: Oh I see, so he now has to stay there in the Feudal Era and protect those people. Which means you'll have to go with him.

Kagome: Yes there is that, and well, he wouldn't exactly fit in this time. I mean so many things scare him in this world that aren't even demons, let alone a threat at all. And mom he kind of has DOG ears .

Sato: Ha Ha yeah, He can't live in this time.

Kagome: And well, there are a couple more reasons….

KM: Like What ?

Kagome: Well uhh… he heh, uh m-mom, d-don't freak out when I Show you OK!?

KM: Why is it Ba- AAAAHHHH!!!!

(Takes out the buns in her hair that were covering her DOG EARS XD)

Sato: Whoa! Cool, can I –

Kagome: No you can't touch them. (must run in the family XD XD)

KM: Wh- How di- wha- Why do you HAVE THOSE.

Kagome: Uuummm well…. My friends ,Sango and Miroku, they came with us on our journey to find the Shikon Jewel and helped us fight of demons. And well, they kind of have a baby now sooo they can't help InuYasha anymore.

KM: But isn't InuYashathe only one who has to fend off the demons now.

Kagome: Well Actually, All Four of us were in the deal. But by the time we got back to the village, Sango was already 8 months pregnant. So they couldn't take part in it, but me an InuYasha Did.

Sato: Sooo why the Dog Demon Get up?

Kagome: Well All I did on our journey was use arrows,sometimes that wasn't even enough. So I decided to use the Shikon Jewel to turn my self into a demon to become more powerful, in order to help InuYasha.

KM: ……! Wait that doesn't mean you guys can't visit though right?

Kagome: Actually that leads me to my last reason why we can't be here.

KM: Huh?

Kagome: I need you guys to destroy THAT WELL.

KM!

Sato: B-but Why !?!

Kagome: Because there really is no point for me to come and see this place again. I mean I love you guys so much, TOO much, but why come back it seems that I've gotten so used to the Feudal Era and Its more like home and peaceful there (minus all the demons flying around XP) but I Like it there…. better than here…

KM&Sato:………

Kagome: So please can you guys do me that favor and destroy that well?

KM: No… We can't….

Kagome: B-but why not?

KM: Because, that will be the only memory we have of you .

Kagome: …….. Well I can't argue with that.

(they get up and see Kagome off)

KM: Good-bye honey.

(Kagome come out of the well in The feudal Era)

InuYasha: Finally, What took Ya!?!

Kagome: Ahh! Were you waiting for me here?

InuYasha: Keh. You know I always wait for you when you leave. 3

Kagome: Oh, InuYasha. (Don't worry mom, Sato, I'll be fine. Besides, I guess we will be visiting each other after all)

(Back on the other side of the well, Sato and Kagome's mom still are staring down the well)

Sato: You Know she never did thank me.

KM: Thank you for what?

Sato: For making her go after Buyo. If she didn't she would have never fallen down that well.

KM: …….. So its your fault.

Sato: Well uhh…. Heh heh? D **GULP**

**THE**

**END**


End file.
